fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Spinarak
Yazmyne's Spinarak is a / -Type Pokemon and is the second Pokemon Yazmyne caught during her travels in the Kanto region as well as her third Pokemon overall. History Kanto Spinarak debuted in To Capture a Pokemon! after Yazmyne captured a Pidgey. Attracted by the battle, Spinarak came down on a web of String Shot and landed on Yazmyne. When the girl noticed, she promptly screamed. In the next episode it is revealed that Yazmyne had captured Spinarak after Bulbasaur knocked her out, allowing Yazmyne to capture her. Early on, Spinarak began to show tremendous attachment to Yazmyne, jealous that he wasn't going to be used in the Viridian City Contest. Yazmyne reassured he that she'd compete in her Petwer City Gym Battle, which pleased her. The battle took place during Rock Crushers! and by then, Spinarak had learned Night Shade. Spinarak battles Forrest's Geodude, whom she poisoned with Poison Sting and blasted, restricted with String Shot, and blasted with Night Shade. After a touch battle, Spinarak emerged victorious. Then she went on to battle Forrest's Rhyhorn. Spinarak fainted quickly in the battle, but she had poisoned Rhyhorn just in time, weakening it over the course of Rhyhorn's battle with Bulbasaur, who emerged victorious, allowing Yazmyne to receive the Boulder Badge. Spinarak's next major battle was in Officially Rivals! in Yazmyne and Daniel's 2-on-2 battle. Spinarak battled first, facing Daniel's Skiploom. Despite Skiploom increases its defenses with Cotton Guard, Spinarak restrained it with String Shot and pelted it with Poison Sting, which evetually poisoned Skiploom. The Grass/Flying Pokemon did not have any moves to effectively counter Spinarak, leaving the Bug-Type relatively unharmed and defeating a weakened Skiploom with a blast of Night Shade. Spinarak went on to battle Daniel's Shellder and damaged to poison the Water-Type too with Poison Sting, but Shellder boosted its defenses with Iron Defense to shrug off the damage. Shellder then used Shell Smash, allowing it to completely outmaneuver Spinarak and dodge a Night Shade attack. The Bug-Type tried to ensnare Shellder with String Shot, but Shellder's spun rapidly with Razor Shell to shred the string and knock out Spinarak in a single blow. In Treading Along the Lavender Path!, Spinarak was Yazmyne's third choice in her battle against Megan. She battled Megan's Smoochum and faired rather poorly. Spinarak's Night Shade was blocked by Psyshock and her Smoochum turned Spinarak's String Shot back on her with Confusion. Smoochum then confused Spinarak with Sweet Kiss, putting her in a daze of Confusion. Two subsequent super-effective Psyshock attacks then defeated Spinarak. In Best Bug in Show!, Yazmyne entered Spinarak in a Bug Contest orchestrated by Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four alongside Dante's Beedrill and Nick's Scyther. Yazmyne chose Spinarak over Butterfree because Butterfree was already competing in regular Kanto Contests whereas Spinarak has competed in a Contest. In the first round of the competition, Aaron assigned Yazmyne and Spinarak to knit a blanket with very specific floral designs with her Spider Web and other materials that were provided to them. Yazmyne and Spinarak only completed 4/5 of the blanket's pre-determined designs, but the pare were able to still present a beautiful product that allowed them to advance to the second round. In the second leg of the competition, Yazmyne and Spinarak had to navigate through a forest and become one of the first eight people to reach the end of the maze. Yazmyne, Nick, and Dante teamed together. During the exploration, Spinarak's role was to leave a trail with her webs so the team did not walk the same path twice, and with Spinarak's help, Yazmyne and her friends entered the third and final route. For the final round, Aaron had the eight remaining competitors perform just as in a normal Pokemon Contest with him and two other has judges. For Spinarak's appeal, she transformed the stage into her domain by weaving a Spider Web. Afterward, Spinarak illuminated her web in a dark light with Night Shade while she posed in the center. Despite the incredible appeal, Yazmyne and Spinarak came in the third place competition. In Disobedience and Defeat!, Spinarak battled as Yazmyne's second Pokemon in her rival battle against Daniel. Spinarak faced Bouffalant and demonstrated her ability to use Agility which proved essential to her victory in which she emerged unscathed. Spinarak's second entry in a gym battle was in Poison-Type Pokemon!, facing Janine's Grimer as Yazmyne's third Pokemon. Spinarak and Grimer proved initially proved evenly matched, but Spinarak struggled to inflict meaningful damage on Grimer's defensive body. After Grimer built greater defenses and turned invisible with Acid Armor, Spinarak was relatively helpless, and she was defeated by a barrage of Mud Bomb attacks. Yazmyne had Spinarak battle as her third Pokemon in her gym battle against Erika in Defeat's Glittering and Colorful Spores!, facing Erika's Gloom. Spinarak used her speed to overcome Gloom at first, but she was knocked out by a powerful Solar Beam after begin put to sleep by Sleep Powder. Spinarak battled as Yazmyne third Pokemon in her final gym battle against Hideki of the Saffron Dojo in The Saffron Dojo Showdown!. Spinarak battled Hideki's Gurdurr and assumed an early advantage by restricting Gurdurr's movements with Spider Web, exposing the Fighting-Type to Night Shade and Poison Sting attacks. Gurdurr retaliated and trapped Spinarak with Rock Tomb. After Freezing himself, Gurdurr defeated Spinarak with two Fire Punches. In A Decreasing Confidence Interval!, Yazmyne used Spinarak as her last Pokémon in his second round 3-on-3 battle against Park in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Spinrak battled Park's Meditite and she evaded Meditite's Confusion with Agility and set her traps with Spider Web. After enduring Hidden Power attack, Spinrak blasted Meditite with Night Shade twice to knock it out and win the battle for Yazmyne. During the quarterfinals of the conference, Spinarak battled as Yazmyne's second Pokemon, facing Garrett's Vaporeon in A Promise to a Rival!. Spinarak's main role was to spread as many Spider Webs as possible around the field. Eventually falling, Spinarak fulfilled her role in Yazmyne's plan to prevent Garrett's Pokemon from moving, which nearly won her the battle. When Yazmyne departed for the Riau region, Spinarak resided in the Petalburg greenhouse. The Orange Saga Yazmyne recalled Spinarak from home for her Trovita Island Gym Task. Yazmyne has Spinarak battle as her Bug-Type and her Poison-Type, participating in two battles. Spinarak had the Poison-Test in Trovita's Tower of 18!. She defeated a Weezing by cleverly using Agility and String Shot to quickly wrap herself in a cocoon that absorbed some of the impact of Weezing's explosion. Spinarak was still heavily damaged, but she survived the ordeal to win Yazmyne the poison test. Spinarak was properly healed and returned for the Bug Test in A Trial of Emotional Endurance!. She battled a Yanmega and restricted her by filling the stadium with webs. She then restricted Yanmega's wings. Spinarak then kept repeatedly using Night Shade to defeat Yanmega and thus win the Bug Test for her Trainer. Personality and Characteristics As a Spinarak, Ariados enjoyed jumping onto Yazmyne's face for attention or in happiness from winning a battle. Each time, Yazmyne would scream in shock becasue as much as she loved Spinarak, she found the idea of a fuzzy Bug-Type on her face to be tremendously terrifying. Upon evolution, Ariados jumps onto Yazmyne's torso, which did not scare her as much. Moves Used Navigation Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon